


Sticks and Stones

by Remnant_Of_Ink



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: 4+1 fic, Bruises, Cuts/Scrapes, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implications of Future Violence, Jack's Adventures in Grappling With Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Against Jack Though, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Specifically the Monks, minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnant_Of_Ink/pseuds/Remnant_Of_Ink
Summary: Four times Chase had to patch Jack up, one time Jack had to patch Chase up, and the following conversations that brought them closer together.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Injuries After a Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Xiaolin Showdown/Chack Fandom: 
> 
> :) Thank you for giving me the motivation and inspiration to write and post a fanfic for the first time in years. Please take this offering.

Chase Young was livid. 

The day had already been an unpleasant one, and it was only made worse by the fact that Jack Spicer was late for their weekly training session. What made the situation particularly jarring was that the training session was scheduled at the _redhead’s convenience_. 

Chase usually began his training at the crack of dawn and if it were solely his choice, Jack would start his training alongside him. However, a sentimental part of the immortal decided to be merciful. Jack wouldn’t be accustomed to waking up early. Chase understood that. For most of his life, Jack probably created his own schedule since his parents didn’t bother to look after their only child. He would spend all night working on his machines, go to sleep in the early hours of the morning, and wake up by the afternoon. That was why their training session was scheduled for the _late_ afternoon, so that Jack could be at least coherent enough to take instruction.

Chase’s fingers tapped against the arm of his throne. The grace period he reserved for the redhead was long gone. Jack would just have to wake up during their sparring today. He sent a warrior to retrieve the wayward youth, only to scowl when the leopard returned ten minutes later, without Jack in tow. 

The immortal opened his mouth, but any words that he had died on his lips when he saw Jack stagger in after the jungle cat. 

“Hiya there, Chase. I’m really sorry I’m late. I uh...got caught up with stuff.” He panted out, as though he wasn’t battered and bruised within an inch of his life. Chase’s hands clenched around the arms of his throne as he took in Jack’s form. His face now had the unwelcome addition of a new black eye along with a laceration on his left cheek. The cuts continued along his lover’s body, tearing through his clothing and tarnishing his skin with ugly, red gashes. His knees were scraped. Purple and blue splotches peeked out from beneath his clothing. There was barely any pale skin that _wasn’t_ tarnished with an injury of some kind! And those were just the injuries that Chase could see. Judging from how Jack cradled his ribs and grimaced every time he took a breath, there were probably additional, unseen wounds that Chase would have to deal with. _Wonderful_.

“Oh? And what _event_ was more important than our training session?” Chase spat the word, removing himself from his throne and stalking toward the other man. Jack shrunk back. The warlord’s level tone and stony expression did little to veil his irritation. 

He came to a stop in front of the redhead, crossing his arms and glaring. 

“Well?” Chase prodded. 

“I...um...there…there was a Shen Gong Wu activated.” The words tumbled out of Jack’s mouth, his mouth forming a sheepish grin. Chase only scowled. It seemed that Jack didn’t take his first lesson all those years ago to heart. If he did, then Jack would be focusing on self improvement instead of collecting Dashi’s trinkets. 

“I thought that it would be a useful Wu for us to have.” Jack tried to justify his poor choices. “The Bear Baton lets you turn into this huge muscular bear with razor sharp teeth. Perfect for kicking Xiaolin butt!” The forced grin on his face didn’t do anything to dull Chase’s foul mood nor help his argument.

“And why would you have a need for that when you can strengthen yourself through training?” Came Chase’s reply. Jack opened his mouth to reply, but then thought better of it and closed it. He knew that Chase was right. Dependence on any object in battle was a weakness that enemies could exploit. If your crutch were taken away, then you were either at a significant disadvantage or dead in the water. If he needed an example, Jack could always reflect on his own experiences. 

He had little in the way of formal combat training, and mostly relied on the Shen Gong Wu and his robots to battle for him. Crutches that were easily evaded or destroyed when they were pitted up against a competent opponent. Then Jack was defenseless, his opponents could maul him all they wanted, and he added to his string of losses. Disastrous ones. Ones that were so numerous, that it became an online joke in warrior chat rooms worldwide. Chase didn’t pay much attention to such things, but Jack did, and he still remembered the dejected look on his lover’s face when he first told him about what “getting jacked” meant among the other Heylin.

Jack’s muttered curses broke Chase’s train of thought, bringing his attention back to the youth. He wasn’t arguing anymore, so Chase had made his point. That didn’t just banish all of his irritation though. 

Part of him was tempted to let Jack handle his wounds alone, to make the youth suffer for disobeying his orders and putting himself in harm’s way again. And yet...more of him wanted to tend to his wounds; to remove the blemishes that he loathed seeing on Jack’s skin. 

A sigh escaped his lips. If he wasn’t immortal, Jack Spicer would surely be the death of him. 

“Come along, Spicer. Your wounds need to be tended to.” Chase gritted out. 

He turned away from Jack, beginning to lead him to a room deeper in the citadel. Soft footsteps followed after him, but they were slow, uneven. And then Jack’s labored breathing reached Chase’s ears again. The brunette turned back and saw his lover hobbling after him. A few warriors now joined the younger man, two staying on either side of him and one behind him. The others were further out, nervously watching the scene with inclined heads and ears to the side. Even his warriors were concerned. 

“Don’t worry, Chase! I’ll be right there.” Jack tried to play off his injuries again, forcing his mouth into another strained grin. The panther to his left snorted and his Master almost had the same reaction. Instead, he took a deep breath, exhaling before speaking again.

“There’s no need to worry about that, Jack.” Chase said. It was clear that he would have to intervene, or he would risk Jack aggravating his injuries further. He advanced toward the redhead.

“No really, you can just go on ahead and-OW!”

Chase pressed his lips into a tight line to prevent from cringing. He mentally cursed himself. When he picked his lover up bridal style, his goal was to _prevent_ more pain, not cause it. 

“Sorry.” he breathed out. 

“It’s all good, baby.” Jack wheezed out from his arms. “I don’t mind walking though.” 

“Absolutely not.” Chase deadpanned. Now with the other man in his arms, he continued forward, ignoring his lover’s protests and keeping a firm enough grip so that he wouldn’t wiggle out. Sometimes, Jack’s stubbornness could be charming. It was part of what fueled his perseverance, after all. But right now? The trait was only a thorn in the immortal’s side. 

It was a relief when Jack stopped his struggles about halfway toward their destination. Only then did Chase loosen his grip, now that the youth would be a little bit less of a danger to himself. The warriors still trailed after them like a flock of ducklings following their mother, most of them crowding around their Master’s back while two walked alongside him. When Chase stopped in front of a bedroom door, a leopard opened it, allowing both men in. None of the warriors followed, already seeing who was inside. 

“Oh, hi there Uzoma.” Jack did a little wave at the tiger already waiting inside of the bedroom. He stuck out his hand, meeting Uzoma’s head as the feline walked up to greet them. 

“I’m okay, buddy.” Jack cooed, smiling when Uzoma made a few chuffing noises. While Jack was occupied, Chase’s eyes flicked toward the basket and tub by the bed, both most likely provided by Uzoma. It was unsurprising, considering the soft spot the feline had for Jack. Hell, nearly all of his warriors had a soft spot for him. It was why some of them were still waiting outside the room, peeking in the doorway to see how Jack was faring. Chase sent the lingering warriors away. Jack needed to be tended to, and he was sure that the other man would want some privacy for what was going to happen next. 

“Hey Uzoma, where are you going?” Jack called as the tiger ducked out from under his hand and headed toward the door. He was probably confused, since he couldn’t hear Chase’s telepathic commands to his warriors. Uzoma paused before exiting, turning back toward his Master and Jack once more. Chase nodded once, assuring him that Jack would be properly treated. He watched the tiger mirror the gesture before exiting. His tail latched onto the outside knob and shut the door behind him. 

“Aw...bye guys.” Jack deflated a little as the last of the warriors left. Chase went to deposit the youth onto the nearby bed.

“Jack, take off your clothing.'' He didn’t waste any time beating around the bush.

“What?” a light blush exploded on Jack’s face. 

“Your clothing. Specifically, your jacket, shirt, gloves, shoes, socks, and pants. Take them off.” Chase clarified. 

“Can’t you treat my wounds without me getting naked?” Jack looked mortified. The warlord only sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know why his lover was being so bashful about this. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Jack Spicer completely in the nude before. He had. Many times. It was usually under better circumstances than this. In fact, Jack saw _him_ completely in the nude before, and not many people could boast about that. Even if it wasn’t so, they were both men anyway! Nothing in Jack Spicer’s anatomy would be new to him! 

Chase dragged his two fingers down his face, removing them before reopening his eyes and focusing on the redhead again. It would do little good to argue over this. 

“I need you to remove your outer layers so that I can properly address your injuries.” Chase tried to reason with the youth. 

“That’s really nice of you but I can still-” Jack cut himself off, sucking in a breath through his teeth. His body tensed as he tried and failed to stand again. He fell back to the bed, his features contorted in pain. 

_Goddammit._

Okay, he gave the redhead the chance to cooperate. Rather than risk Jack injuring himself further, Chase just snapped his fingers, magicking away most of Jack’s clothing and leaving the other man only in his skull printed boxers, goggles, and watch.

“Chase! _What the fuck?”_

He didn’t dignify Jack’s whining with a verbal response, only choosing to evaluate the redhead’s injuries. As he suspected, Jack’s clothing hid the full extent of his injuries. His lover was painted black, blue, purple, and red with the various bruises and cuts littering his body. Of course, there was also some brown thrown in on account of his scraped knees. Chase’s eyes flickered toward the redhead’s hands. The tips of his fingers had the same treatment as his knees, just less severe. But there was still more. Jack’s labored breathing and the arm cradling his ribs could mean that he had some internal injuries too. Then there was always the ever present black eye. Chase’s hands curled into fists, threatening to transform into claws if he lost control. His inner dragon wanted blood. It called for the blood of whoever was responsible for Jack’s dire condition. And of course, Chase would happily oblige. But discovering the culprit could come later. His mate came first. 

Technically, he could heal all of Jack's injuries using Heylin magic, but that had its own risks. He didn't want the youth’s body to become dependent on magic to heal itself. Then without him, Jack could perish and Chase would lose him forever. 

He swallowed, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. He had to focus on the task at hand. 

"Jack, remove your arm from your chest." Chase turned his attention back to Jack, removing his gloves as he did so. 

This time, the redhead obeyed without protest. His body tensed as Chase gently ran a hand over the dark purple marks on his torso. No bones seemed to be out of place, but Jack's breathing was labored, and his hands were curled into the sheets. 

"Does it hurt when you breathe?" Chase asked, his gaze focused on the marks along Jack's torso. 

"Yeah." Jack forced out, teeth gritted and body as taut as a bowstring.

"I see." So at the very least, Jack had a bruised rib. However, a _broken_ rib wasn't outside the realm of possibilities either. Unfortunately, there was no way to know the true extent of the injury without medical equipment. But that wouldn’t prevent Heylin magic from taking care of it. He just might have to use more of it than necessary.

Chase splayed his hand across the skin, allowing the soothing waves of magic to accelerate the healing process and mend whatever injury Jack's ribs sustained in the showdown, along with the bruising on the area. The redhead's breathing became deeper, no longer having to constrict himself to feel less pain. 

"How does that feel?" Chase asked. 

"Wow..." Jack looked down his chest, probably marveling in the medical miracle his lover just pulled. Chase smirked.

"I take that as a sign that this is an improvement?” 

“Hell yeah. Hey, could I learn how to do that during our training?” 

“Perhaps someday.” Chase kept his answer vague. The idea of teaching Jack the basics of magic had crossed his mind before, but Heylin magic was fickle and difficult to learn. It required an amount of focus and self discipline that Jack didn’t yet possess. Without these two factors, using Heylin magic could provide unlimited amounts of negative consequences, with one of the more merciful ones _being_ death. As such, Chase thought that it would be best to mentor Jack in martial arts first, to at least build upon the focus and self-discipline needed to even attempt using Heylin magic. 

As he looked at his lover’s face, Chase saw the next injury that he would use magic on: the black eye. He wiped his hand over the disfigurement, returning the skin to its beautiful pale form. Yes, the injury was non-fatal, and it would have disappeared in a couple of weeks, but he didn’t like seeing it on Jack’s face. So, away it went. The laceration on his face followed suit.

He worked on the redhead’s knees next, using the small basin that Uzoma provided earlier. He soaked a rag in the warm water, gently lathering the cloth with soap before removing it and wiping the dirt off of Jack’s battered knees. He felt the redhead tense again. 

“Are you alright?” Chase asked, disposing of the soiled rag and picking up another clean one. He patted each knee dry before covering both of them with medical ointment. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. It just stings a little bit.” Jack answered, lifting his knees slightly so the other man could wrap them in gauze. 

“I see.” 

There was a lull in conversation as Chase continued treating the cuts and bruises scattered about Jack’s body. The silence lasted all of three minutes before Jack spoke again. 

“Hey I guess this goes without saying but...I...uh...” Jack stumbled over his words. Chase, however, cut straight to the point. 

“Out with it, Jack.” 

“I lost our Wu.” 

Chase sighed, not in annoyance over losing a Shen Gong Wu, but annoyance at Jack for _thinking_ that he would give a damn about a lost Shen Gong Wu. Dashi’s magical trinkets were of no importance to him. They were just crutches in battle. If the monks wanted to gorge themselves on the objects, fine. Let them become dependent on the Shen Gong Wu. It would only make them easier to defeat when they didn’t have access to any. 

“That’s of no importance to me.” Chase said, gently smoothing a hand over a newly applied bandage. “The Shen Gong Wu are crutches for battle, and you will not need them once you are properly trained in the way of the Heylin warrior.” 

“I guess.” Jack sighed out. Today’s loss must have been a particularly scathing one, judging from the dejected look on his face. 

“Which one was it?” Chase asked, already knowing the answer. 

“The Monkey Staff.” 

Of course it was the Monkey Staff. It was no secret that the staff was Jack’s preferred Shen Gong Wu. The youth seemed to have a natural affinity toward the staff, taking to it much like Omi took to the Orb of Tornami. It granted Jack the extra strength and balance that he needed to stand toe to toe with the monks, and it also enhanced his natural flexibility and speed, building on the skills he developed through figure skating lessons. Jack didn’t even mind the transformation that the staff caused. He adored the tail the staff granted him, easily cementing the Monkey Staff as his “favorite Wu of all time”. Since it was his favorite Shen Gong Wu, it was the one that he used the most in battle and therefore, the one that he lost the most with his frequent defeats. 

“The monks won’t have it for long.” Chase promised, treating more of the red marks on Jack’s skin. He would win the Monkey Staff back from the monks in the next showdown, just as he always did. They had no business possessing the Monkey Staff when their use of it was so juvenile. None of them could ever use the staff to its full potential, not like Jack could. 

His reassurance seemed to have the desired effect, since a small smile replaced the dejected look on Jack’s face. 

“Yeah, I guess they’d better enjoy it while they can, because those losers won’t know what hit them when we steal their stash.” he said. 

“Of course. Now, give me your hands.” Chase said. Again, Jack obeyed the order without protest. 

The fingerless gloves that Jack wore spared him from most of the palm damage. However, they did little to protect his fingers, which were strained a rusty red color with the scrapes they sustained. His nails weren’t much better. They had dirt slathered on them, and it took up residence _under_ his nails too, some of which were cracked. 

Disgusting. And prone to infection if not treated correctly. 

“Clean your hands, and make sure that you get under your nails, too.” Chase said, handing the youth a wet cloth while he searched through the nearby basket. He was sure that they were in here somewhere…

“Whatcha looking for?” Jack asked. 

“Medical herbs.” came Chase’s reply. Finally, a hint of green caught his eye. He plucked the herbs out of the basket, breaking a handful of them half before handing some to a reluctant Jack. 

“Rub the juices from these into your wounds.” he instructed. Jack hesitated, but followed the order all the same. 

“So uh….what do these do?” The redhead had his face turned away from his hands as he followed Chase’s instructions. Probably to spare himself some of the potent medicinal smell now causing pandemonium in his sinuses. 

“They’ll help prevent infection.” 

“Oh...okay then. Well, uh….I’m done.” Jack set aside the herbs, putting out his hands. Chase took his lover’s hands in his own, flipping them over to examine them. The juices from the herbs quickly absorbed into the youth’s pale skin, and he was pleased to find that Jack didn’t slack off on cleaning his hands. Good. That would make the healing process easier. 

The redhead tensed as the next wave of Heylin magic wafted through his hands, stitching his cracked nails back together and replacing lost skin. Chase rubbed his thumbs against Jack’s palms in an attempt to soothe some of the discomfort. He didn’t want to hurt Jack, but he knew that the other man would at least want his hands to be fully functional. Building robots would prove difficult otherwise. 

Once the pale hands were restored to their former glory, Chase released his grip, allowing Jack to pull his hands back and examine them. He flipped them over once. Twice. Jack beamed. 

“Chase, that’s so cool!” He gushed. Judging from the sparkle in Jack’s crimson eyes, Chase guessed that his earlier assumption was correct. His lover was absolutely ecstatic with the fact that he could use his hands without stinging pain. 

He ran his eyes over Jack’s frame, surveying his handiwork and double checking for anything that he may have missed. The black eye was gone, and the scrapes and cuts along the pale skin were either bandaged or healed with Heylin magic. Although a few purple marks still peeked out from behind the gauze, the injuries were minor in nature and would disperse after about two weeks. Chase hummed in approval. Jack’s front was taken care of. 

However…. 

Chase could feel Jack’s eyes following him as he walked around the bed and took up a new place behind the youth, examining the more severe bruising found there. A snap of Chase’s fingers brought the medical basket to his side once more. 

“Chase, what are you-”

“Stay still.” Chase hissed out, scowling as he examined the _monks’_ handiwork. A large reddish purple splotch marred his lover’s back. Unlike the smaller, scattered bruises on Jack’s torso, this bruise was massive and almost all encompassing. It had to have taken up at least three quarters of the area! 

“Yeah...pretty cool battle scars, huh?” Jack tried to lighten the mood. He must have felt Chase boring holes into his back. 

“What happened?” Chase didn’t acknowledge the other man’s attempt at humor. His eyes only continued to glare at the disfigurement on Jack’s body. 

“Oh um...Clay threw me around during the showdown. I hit my back pretty hard.” 

Yes, and knowing the Dragon of Earth’s physical strength, Jack probably could have _broken_ his back as well. Chase snatched a jar of medical ointment from the basket, unscrewing the lid and plunging his hand inside. 

“What did the showdown entail?” he gritted out, already beginning to work the ointment into Jack’s bruised skin. 

“Wow, you’re really good at this.” Jack sighed out.

“Jack…”

“Oh right, the showdown. It was the usual. We just raced to get to the Bear Baton.” Jack said. 

_A race?_ That was what caused the string of injuries that Jack sustained? Unlikely, unless the monks went out of their way to pummel their opponent. There had to be something that Jack was omitting. 

Chase was about to open his mouth to get Jack to elaborate, but the younger man beat him to the punch. 

“Anyway, I would have gotten the Wu if Clay hadn’t treated it like it was a full on MMA fight. Throwing punches and using his fancy kung fu skills and shit. He just kept smacking me around so that I wouldn’t get ahead of him in the race. He didn’t even need to do any of that! I was at a disadvantage anyway, these stone pillars kept popping up all over the place and the whole arena was full of his element! It was a fucking _cave!”_

Ah, that explained some of the injuries that Jack sustained. It certainly explained all of the dirt. 

“Personally, I think that Clay’s kind of a freak. Even without that sabanzi thing in him.” Jack continued to rant. 

“Sibini.” The immortal corrected. 

“Yeah, that thing. The freaky spider thing.” Jack shuddered. “Anyway, I got my butt handed to me and I came back with injuries for my troubles. But I’m used to it. This isn’t the worst that the monks have done.” 

Completely possible, due to the nature of a Xiaolin Showdown. With some of the elemental abilities that the monks had, Jack was lucky that he didn't return to the citadel with third degree burns or frostbite. However, Jack’s implications had Chase…mildly concerned. 

"Elaborate." he said. The redhead took a minute to think before replying. 

"Well, there was this one time that the monks basically mugged me." he started, making Chase pause in his administrations. 

"They _what?"_

"They all ganged up on me after I lost a showdown once." Jack clarified, shrugging. "I guess they were all having a contest or something since cueball said that I was a tiebreaker. Anyway, they beat the crap out of me and took trophies."

The monks' actions were already deplorable, but the mention of "trophies" only made the pit in Chase's stomach deepen. 

"Whattrophies did they take?"

"Hm....let's see..." Jack tapped a finger against his chin. "Kimiko took my shoe, then Raimundo took my belt and my pants fell down, which let Omi rip them off to steal my underwear...oh! Then when I tried to cover myself, Clay took a chunk of my hair!" 

Chase went through several different emotions in quick succession during the conversation. First there was curiosity. Then concern. Then bewilderment that burned down into a seething, hot rage that threatened to awake his inner dragon. 

The monks not only continued to assault Jack when he surrendered, but they also sought to _humiliate_ him as well. A growl rumbled in his throat. Jack didn't even seem disturbed by the treatment! The youth recalled the assault in the same tone that others would use for idle small talk, like discussing the weather or what was for dinner. It almost seemed as though he was accustomed to the treatment, which was a disturbing thought on its own. More than anything though, it _pissed Chase off_. The monks loved to think themselves as morally superior to the Heylin, simply because they were apparently on the side of good. However, their actions went against every supposed lesson that their Master should have taught them. It was disgusting. They clearly never learned how to hold back, or perhaps to them, mercy was a privilege saved for those who earned it. Jack wouldn’t deserve any. Not in their eyes at least. They probably considered Jack beneath them, someone to use as their personal punching bag because he was evil and didn’t have the skills to fight back. 

Just how many showdowns had they used such excessive force on Jack that the redhead accepted it as a part of his life? Were they the only ones? No...they probably weren’t. The Heylin ranks were filled with those with self serving purposes, and they would have no problems using Jack for whatever goal they had. He...had done the same, once upon a time. 

“Chase, you okay there?” The voice of his lover cut through his train of thought. As Chase refocused, he saw Jack’s concerned gaze looking back at him. His mouth was pulled into a frown. 

The immortal swallowed the lump in his throat, reeling back his rage and squandering the beast that wanted to burst forth. He could sate his bloodlust later. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Chase hoped that his lie was convincing. The frown was still present on Jack’s face, but he didn’t press the issue, which the immortal was thankful for. He unfurled the fists digging crescents into his palms, molding his face into a calm, blank expression. He didn’t want to worry Jack further.

“How are you faring?” He redirected the conversation back to the youth. There was no need to discuss the showdown any longer. Jack blinked. 

“Me? I’m doing much better, thanks to you.” 

Well, that was a bit of pleasant news. The admission was enough for Chase to release some of the tension in his body. He was glad that he could alleviate the worst of Jack’s injuries, but there was still a little bit of more work to be done. He placed his hands on the youth’s shoulders once more. Jack took the hint and turned back around. Chase continued his earlier ministrations, tenderly stroking the bruised skin on his lover’s back. 

“This ointment will help with your bruising. It mainly reduces swelling and inflammation, but it should also numb some of the pain as well.” Chase spoke, mainly to fill the silence.

“Yeah, I think it’s working.” Jack sighed, gradually relaxing under the immortal’s touch. “Thanks for this, by the way. It feels really nice.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” Chase said, resting his hands on the other’s shoulders. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the back of Jack’s pale neck. “However, you should also rest. Allow yourself time to recuperate.” Another peck. He could feel the heat radiating off of Jack’s cheeks. Chase smirked. His lover was blushing. 

“But...the sheets….” the youth stuttered out.

“They will be fine.” Chase whispered. “Now rest.” He gave one last kiss to Jack’s skin before removing both himself and the basket from the bed. Crimson eyes trailed after him, watching as Chase paused by the side of the bed. He examined Jack for a moment. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the silk sheets reappeared on top of Jack’s frame. The redhead squawked at the sudden change. 

“How did you-” 

“Heylin magic.” Chase answered the question that was going to pop out of Jack’s mouth, cleaning his hands and continuing to list off procedures. “Anyway, in light of your condition, one of my warriors will be watching over you at all times. Of course, I will also be coming in to check on you throughout the day…” 

“Chase, you really don’t have to do that.” 

“I disagree.” Chase shot a pointed look at his lover. If his earlier behavior was any indication, Jack would most likely rush to another showdown as soon as the opportunity presented itself. His gaze drifted downward, toward the watch still attached to Jack’s wrist.

“Also, I will be taking your watch.” Chase said, snapping his fingers. The watch disappeared from the pale wrist, reappearing in Chase’s outstretched hand. 

“ _Why?_ ”

“Because I know that you’ll try to attend more showdowns if I don’t take the necessary precautions to prevent it.” Chase smirked, pocketing the watch. “You won’t be able to do that without your Shen Gong Wu tracker.” 

Jack cursed, making the smirk on Chase’s face widen. The warlord brushed a hand through his lover’s hair, bending over to give him a peck on the forehead before straightening up and strolling toward the door. 

“Rest well, you’ll need it for when we continue your training.” Chase called over his shoulder, leaving the door open for a summoned warrior to enter. The door clicked behind him as he continued down the hall, toward his collection of Shen Gong Wu. 

Soon, it would be time to evaluate the Dragon of Earth’s progress through a simple game of Uncle. His Monkey Staff for Chase’s Eagle Scope. 

Or...perhaps he could challenge all of the monks to a five way cosmic clash showdown. Entice them by wagering three additional Shen Gong Wu along _with_ the Eagle Scope and have all of the monks participate. Of course, they would team up against him, but that was to be expected. It would be the only way that they could stand a fighting chance against him after all. 

Despite their additional years of experience, the monks still fell back on the same moves and strategies that they used as teens. They used the same elemental attacks, tended to pair up with the same team mates, and relied on their preferred Shen Gong Wu. All crutches that Chase was more than capable of handling. Perhaps together, the monks could show him something new. Something other than the same movesets and strategies that they used against the lesser Heylin. 

And if they couldn’t? Well, that was just too bad. It was time for the Xiaolin warriors to learn a valuable lesson about what happens to those who harm Chase Young’s loved ones. He would etch the lesson into their flesh as he spilled their blood and crushed their bones. Brutalize them with the same excessive force that they used against Jack. The thought filled him with a sinister glee that excited his inner dragon. 

A wicked smirk stretched across his face. Oh yes, he was going to teach the monks a lesson that they would _never_ forget. 


	2. Injuries During Training Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, long time no see! Before we get into the chapter, I just wanted to thank you all for all of the support on the last chapter :) all of the views, kudos, and comments mean the world to me, and I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying the story so far! I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long to crank out, but hopefully this update makes up for the long wait.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

According to his research, most street fights lasted less than a minute. Specific time estimates varied from person to person, but the general consensus was that on average, a typical fight would last about forty seven seconds. An expert could apparently end a fight in half of that time.

At today’s training session, Jack found out that Chase Young could win a fight in _six seconds_. He didn’t know how his lover did it, but he did. All Jack knew was that one second, he was charging at the older man, wooden pole ready to strike, and then everything went to shit. 

The immortal’s call of “repulse the monkey” was the only warning Jack received before he was catapulted into the air. Any landing strategy he had was knocked out of his skull along with all other coherent thought when he proceeded to use _his face_ as a cushion against the cold, unforgiving floor of the citadel. A sharp crack echoed in the room and suddenly, he no longer had a functioning nose. Jack didn’t move once he hit the floor. He just tried to process what the _hell_ just happened. With his mind’s scrambled state, he barely registered the footsteps sprinting toward him until a voice accompanied them. 

“Spicer!” 

Jack only groaned in response. Every part of his head was in pain. It felt like someone was using a vice on his skull and his poor, poor face wasn't doing much better. A dull, throbbing pain radiated from the center of it and he could only take in soft tufts of air through his nose, leaving only his mouth to actually take in oxygen. A metallic, coppery taste filled his mouth with each breath. 

He felt an arm worm its way under his body before he was gently flipped over and pulled into a sitting position. Jack’s head tilted, recoiling from the light that he was suddenly exposed to. His eyes blinked several times to adjust as he felt a wet substance dribble down his chin. It dripped onto his clothing, staining the articles with dark spots. When he pressed a pale finger to one of them, it stained the digit red.

_Ah, it was blood._ His nose was broken. 

His eyes drifted up to meet Chase’s. The other man had a deep frown on his face. Jack swallowed. 

"Is it bad?" Jack’s congested voice broke the silence. 

"It's not the worst injury that you've ever sustained." came Chase's reply. He was probably right, but it wasn't the answer that Jack was looking for. It was vague, and it had more words than the simple 'yes' or 'no' that would have satisfied him. By now, a few of the fallen warriors had entered the training grounds, overseeing the newest spectacle their Master’s consort had gotten himself into. Only Tenzin, a black panther, had the guts to actually approach them. He walked forward on silent paws, depositing a fully stocked medical basket right by Chase’s side.

When Jack met the panther’s gaze, Tenzin looked at him like he grew a second head instead of just injured his nose. The panther recoiled a little bit as his blue eyes widened at whatever damage was done to Jack’s money maker. The reaction only confirmed Jack’s original suspicions. He must have looked _fucked up._ A pale hand reached toward his nose, just to try to gauge the damage. However, it didn’t make it that far before Chase’s own hand slapped it away. 

“Don’t touch it!” he hissed. Chase then shot a glare toward Tenzin, making the feline retreat from Jack’s side. He slinked around Jack’s frame, settling behind him and holding up his weight. Jack patted Tenzin’s thigh a few times, giggling when the feline nuzzled the back of his head in return. Chase took the opportunity to retract his arm from around Jack, allowing the other man to readjust to a more comfortable position.

“Look toward me.” Chase said. When Jack obeyed the order, the warlord removed his gloves, ghosting a couple of fingers over the bridge of Jack’s nose. The frown from earlier reappeared on Chase’s face as he examined an injury that Jack couldn’t see. 

“Um...is everything okay there?” Jack tittered out, fidgeting a little under Chase’s stony gaze. 

“For the most part, yes.” Chase sighed out. “Thankfully, your nasal fracture seems to be a minor case. I can easily realign and fix it.” 

Well...that _sounded_ like good news, but the expression Chase wore implied otherwise. He continued to drill holes into the middle of Jack’s face, glaring at his nose like it had personally offended him. Jack had to make a physical effort _not_ to cringe away from Chase’s gaze. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him. Instead, he tried to reassure himself with logic. Chase usually didn’t sugarcoat things, so if Jack really _did_ fuck up his face beyond all repair, Chase would tell him. Probably. 

He couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of relief when Chase did eventually turn away though, redirecting his attention to the medical basket. The other man rummaged through it for a few moments before retrieving a small black bag from its depths. 

This time, Jack couldn’t fight the instinct to cringe away. Whatever was in the bag seemed to be the medical equivalent of blue cheese turned up to eleven, with a pungent medicinal smell that assaulted Jack’s nose further. 

“Ugh!” Jack’s hand would have shot up to cover his nose if Chase hadn’t prevented it. The warlord snatched Jack’s hand in his own, forcing it down to stay at the redhead’s side. 

“Chase, what _is_ that stuff?” Jack nearly screeched as he tried to turn his head away from whatever offensive substance was in the little bag of horrors. 

“A medical power that will numb your nose while I treat it.” Chase gritted out. 

“I thought that you said it was minor!”

“All things considered, your injury _is_ minor. However, treating it without taking the necessary precautions can still place you in excruciating pain. I would like to _prevent_ that.” 

“Isn’t there something else that you can use? Like Heylin magic or something?” If Heylin magic could turn stone into living, breathing creatures of the underworld, why wouldn’t it be able to heal a broken nose? There had to be an alternative to whatever Chase was holding in his hand. 

“Yes, and for your nasal fracture I _will_ have to use Heylin magic. However, Heylin magic will simply accelerate the healing process. I’ll still need to set your nose first to ensure that it heals properly.” Chase explained. He grunted as Jack continued trying to pull away. “Would you stop struggling already?” 

Jack tried a few more pulls before realizing that his efforts were futile against Chase’s grip. He sighed.

“There’s seriously no alternative to that thing?” Jack asked. 

“Lying in pain until a mortal medical professional can attend to you.” Chase deadpanned. 

So there was no alternative. The redhead’s gaze drifted downward, toward the black bag now sitting in the middle of Chase’s palm. His nose crinkled. He still couldn’t see whatever was in the bag, but at this point, he was scared to find out. The smell was already causing pandemonium in his sinuses, even with the layer of cloth acting as a barrier. Still, Chase probably wouldn’t put it away until he used it, so….

Jack lifted a quivering hand, inching it toward Chase’s. He forced himself to grip the very top of the bag, plucking it from Chase’s outstretched hand and torturing his nose further by bringing it closer. The movement cracked open the bag just enough so that Jack could see that atrocity lied in wait. 

It was blue powder. 

_Neon_ blue powder _._ With small, glittering bits of purple in it. The powder looked like some kind of genetically altered cocaine rather than a medicinal powder that was supposed to help him. 

“I understand that it looks...concerning, but I promise that it won’t hurt you.” Chase said. He must have seen the hesitation written all over the other man’s face.

Despite the growing frown on Jack’s face and the nausea in his stomach, the words did reassure him a little bit. Another thing about Chase? He _always_ kept his word, and Jack knew that Chase would never try to purposely hurt him. So if Chase said that this blue monstrosity was okay, then Jack believed him. 

With this in mind, he snorted the powder. 

The smell hit him like _another blow to the nose_ , and Jack couldn’t stop the strangled, disgusted noise that burst from his throat. His eyes screwed themselves shut as his head reeled from side to side, his senses trying to process the olfactory onslaught that he introduced onto his person. 

His body hacked and coughed. He could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. His body seemed to be doing everything that it could to _reject_ the supernatural drug that Chase introduced him to! Despite his body’s efforts, he could still taste it. Burning at the back of his throat with its bitter aftertaste.

“It’s alright, breathe through your mouth.” Chase’s soothing voice wafted out. Jack felt a hand lay on his back, rubbing circles into his skin and grounding him through the coughing fit. Jack gave a couple more dry heaves before the lurches finally subsided. He groaned. 

“How do you feel?” Chase asked.

“Like shit.” Jack croaked out. He swallowed back against the nausea bubbling in his chest.

“And your nose?” 

“I can’t feel it.” 

“You’ll find that’s for the best in a few moments.” 

“Yeah okay, _Dr. Young_.” The slightly nasally tone probably undercut Jack’s sarcasm a little bit, but Chase understood it fine. The other man only smirked before handing Jack a water bottle. 

“You should consider yourself lucky that I’m the one treating you. Your injury will be healed far quicker than with mortal medicine and there will be less complications with your...condition.”

Jack took a few swigs from the bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before replying. 

“I know.” Sarcasm aside, there was no other person that Jack would trust more with treating his broken nose. “So what’s next?” 

“You just need to stay still while I set your nose.” 

“Oh...okay?” Jack watched as Chase’s hands reached toward his face, one hand settling on each side of his nose. He breathed a sigh of relief. There wasn’t any pain this time. 

“You won’t feel any pain from the treatment, but you will _hear_ me setting your bones back into place, so don’t be alarmed.” Chase said.

Jack gulped. 

“Got it, Chase.” Jack hated the way his voice shook. Chase pulled his hands away from Jack’s face. 

“Would you like me to wait?” Chase’s tone was level, but Jack could hear the underlying concern lacing it. 

“No, I’m fine. Just a little nervous.” Jack gave a sheepish grin. 

“There’s no need to be afraid. I promise not to hurt you.” 

“I know.” Jack tried to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile, but it felt strained. He saw Chase move his hands toward his nose again, placing them on either side. Jack took a deep breath and let his eyes slip closed, screwing them shut as his stomach started to twist. 

“Okay, ready when you are.” Jack mumbled out. He tried willing his heart to stop thumping in his chest. Chase would never intentionally hurt him, and his nose was numb so he shouldn’t feel anything anyway. Yeah, the noise of the bones setting back into place would be terrifying to hear, but at least his nose would heal properly. 

“Take a deep breath through your mouth.” he heard Chase say. Jack could feel his lover’s eyes on him as he forced himself to take in a quivering breath. 

“Again.” Chase said. 

“Yeah.” Jack breathed. He took in another breath, less shaky than the last. 

“Again.” 

Jack cut off his next breath in the middle, hearing the first crack. His face seized up of its own accord. 

“Take another breath and relax your facial muscles, Jack.” 

“Got it, got it.” he forced himself to inhale once more, releasing some of the tension in his body when he exhaled. There was another crack, but he didn’t panic. Jack just let Chase do what he needed to do. He heard the healing process more than he felt it, which was probably a good thing, considering the grotesque cracks he heard as his nose was seemingly put back into place. He felt Tenzin’s tail worm its way into his hands. Most likely a gesture meant for comfort. Jack began to stroke the tail, hearing Tenzin give a pleased purr behind him. 

“You’re doing very well.” he heard Chase muse. “Stay still for just a few more moments, I’m almost done.” 

He heard the sound of glasses clinking together and bags being shuffled around. Curious, Jack cracked his eyes open and saw Chase rummaging through the medical basket. The other man brought out a small, cream colored splint, removing the backer paper before applying the splint to Jack’s nose. 

“The treatment for your nose is complete.” Chase said. Like he didn’t just pull a modern medical miracle. Jack’s fingers twitched into his palm, tempted to touch the healed appendage since it was still numb. But he didn’t. Chase might give him another lecture otherwise. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“So um...how long is the powder going to last?” Jack asked. Chase ran a hand through his hair, pondering his lover’s question for a few moments. 

“Probably a few more hours.” he said. 

“ _What?”_ Jack blanched. A few hours? With the few seconds he allowed himself with the magical cocaine? He watched Chase nod to confirm. 

“This medicinal powder is very...potent. And its effects are long lasting.” the immortal said. “It’ll wear off by the end of the day, and by then your nose will be healed with the Heylin magic we used on it.” Chase’s gaze followed Jack’s form as the other man made to stand up. 

“So I guess that means that we should start sparring again?” Jack stopped when he saw Chase hold up a hand. 

“Let me treat your other injuries first.” he said. 

“Oh..uh...sure.” Jack sat back down. It was a little...odd that Chase insisted they stop training for a little bit. Aside from the broken nose, he considered most of his injuries pretty minor. Mostly bruises with maybe an actual nick or two. It wasn’t anything life threatening, and honestly, Jack had endured injuries that were far worse. The monks weren’t always merciful, after all. 

Jack squirmed a little bit as Chase rubbed some ointment on his bruises, the immortal working in silence as he dressed each of Jack’s injuries. The younger man’s eyes flicked up, making the mistake of glancing at Chase’s facial expression as he worked. Jack felt himself recoil. The stony expression on his lover’s face wasn’t unfamiliar to him, since he saw the same expression growing up. On his nanny’s faces. Mostly when Jack’s own clumsiness resulted in an injury that they would have to treat. His parents made sure each hired hand had basic first aid knowledge, so they always bandaged his injuries and cleaned his scrapes, but it was just the bare minimum in return for the high paycheck that his parents promised. They rarely offered words of comfort, and at times the ones who did speak just reprimanded him, scolding him for his recklessness. He never stood up to them though. Never talked back to any of them really. He just took the harsh words and got the treatment over with. It was easier that way and Jack found himself better off when his parents eventually discontinued the hired help when he turned twelve. It was just a tad better for his self esteem. 

What was god awful for his self esteem though? Seeing the same disappointed look on _Chase’s_ face. He could only imagine what the other man was thinking, and none of it was good. He was probably thinking about how terrible his martial arts skills were. Thinking about how Omi would be a better apprentice than Jack could ever be. Thinking about how many times Jack’s progress went to shit-

“What’s wrong?” Chase’s voice derailed Jack’s thoughts. He must have noticed the change in mood.

“Huh?” 

“You’ve been silent for too long. Is something the matter?” Chase paused in his ministrations, peering up at Jack with his eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted. The disappointed, stony expression wasn’t there anymore, but it was replaced with something that made Jack feel just as guilty: worry. 

“It’s nothing.” He couldn’t bring himself to look into Chase’s eyes as the obvious lie left his lips. A pale hand went down to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. Behind the youth, Tenzin snorted. 

“I have made it clear that you can voice any concerns with me, yes?” Chase asked, drawing back Jack’s attention. 

“Well, yeah. But-“ 

“And I have made it clear that I will not demean or belittle you, yes?” 

“I know, but it’s-“ 

“Then what is the issue here?” 

“You’ll think it’s stupid.” 

“Try me.” 

The redhead sighed. 

“Do...do you think that I’m improving?” Jack finally tittered out, wincing as he saw Chase’s eyebrows furrow further. 

“Of course you are.” Chase said it was though it was the most obvious thing in the world. A simple fact. Like saying that ice was cold or that lava was hot. Jack’s embarrassment gave way to disbelief. 

“Are you kidding me?” the words flew out of Jack’s mouth before he could think better of them.

Surely, Chase was joking. Jack was a disaster on any battlefield. He didn’t even last a whole _ten seconds_ in a sparring match. He bruised like a peach, he still lost showdowns, and he had the grace of a giraffe on roller skates on any surface aside from ice. They both knew these facts. None of them seemed to matter to Chase though, considering the pointed look he shot Jack’s way.

“No, I am not ‘kidding you’. I stand by my statement.” came Chase’s reply. Jack’s eyes searched the other man’s face, searching for any signs of deception. When he didn’t find any, he spoke again.

“So you’re….not lying to make me feel better about getting my butt handed to me?” 

“I don’t say things that I don’t mean, Jack.” Chase deadpanned. “You’ve improved immensely since we began your training.” 

“You think so?” Jack sat up a little straighter. 

“Yes. You’re actually _engaging_ in our sparring sessions now.” Chase teased. A smirk found its way across the brunette’s face, but it wasn’t an unkind one. 

“ _Heeeeey,_ we can’t all be on your level, Mr. High and Dragon Mighty!” Jack pouted. “You’ve had like, what, a few millennia to practice?” 

“Not quite.” the immortal replied. “In any case, I don’t expect you to be able to match my skill in martial arts.” 

_Oh thank God._ The youth in front of him let out a sigh of relief. Chase was a harsh mentor at times, but at least his expectations were realistic.

“However, I do expect you to be able to defend yourself relying _only_ on your martial arts skills. Not hiding behind your machines, Shen Gong Wu, my warriors, or myself.” Chase clarified, only making the other man groan. Seriously? He just took away all of Jack’s options! 

He, more than anyone, should know how abysmal Jack’s hand to hand combat skills were. They were near useless! Especially when he was fighting with mystical monks who could _harness the power of the elements._ He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t use any form of magic on his own. What he could do though? Use the super powerful artifacts that allowed him to _channel_ magic to attack his opponents and use his brilliant mind to make awesome, robust machinery that could fight for him. _Or_ he could also rely on his lover and his army of warrior jungle cats. Those were the advantages that Jack had over most people, and he always found it more than a little stupid that Chase suggested that he not use any of those advantages in favor of his poor hand to hand skills. 

But that was already a conversation that they’ve had numerous times before, and Jack didn’t really want to have it again. Especially when Chase refused to compromise.

“I only tried using your warriors once.” he instead protested. “It wasn’t like it did any good anyway. Tenzin here just snorted at me and went back to sleep.” Jack jerked a thumb behind him. In response, the panther playfully flicked his tail against the pale hand and smirked. 

“Yes, and you’re lucky that your error was made in a controlled environment. Had it been a real battle, then your mistake in judgment could have cost you your life. You need to develop your own abilities, so that you can depend on them in combat.” 

Jack felt his mood deflate. Chase’s tone was level, but he could feel the disappointment and criticism that drove the words. Jack knew that he wasn’t a fighter. His body seemed predisposed _against_ combat of any kind. He was tall for his age, but he was lanky and uncoordinated. Any muscle he had was flimsy. Even when Chase went easy on him, their sparring matches were still heavily one sided. On one occasion, out of sheer desperation, he tried calling out to Chase’s warriors. He hoped that his good reputation with the felines would sway at least one of them to his side. It didn’t work of course, and Jack ended up knocked onto his back with an overwhelming sense of shame and a wooden training staff at his throat. 

“Okay. I’ll try harder.” Jack sighed out. His lover only mirrored the action before continuing. 

“I am not telling you this because I want you to doubt your abilities, or because I want to make you feel ashamed or insecure. I just want you to be safe.” he said. 

“Yeah, I know.” Jack replied, more of an automatic response than anything.

“Jack, look at me.” 

He didn’t even realize that his gaze had drifted downward until Chase drew attention to it. Nevertheless, the redhead obeyed, making red meet gold. 

“I have countless enemies, and none of them would hesitate to use you against me.” Chase explained. “All of them would be more than willing to harm _you_ to get to me.”

Jack nodded. Of course Chase would have enemies; it was a no brainer. He was the Heylin Prince of Darkness, and with that title alone, he already made enemies out of everyone in the Xiaolin’s forces. Even the Heylin forces, people who were _supposed_ to be on the same side as Chase, weren’t all that trustworthy. Jack was certainly double crossed enough to know that. He would be willing to bet that many of their apparent allies were just biding their time, waiting to steal Chase’s power for their own. The strength that he worked so hard to maintain made him the top player in the Heylin forces, but it also painted a large target on his back. A similar target would be on Jack’s back because of his association with Chase. He knew that going into a relationship with the immortal. Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat. Chase spoke in general terms, but he knew that the other man was mainly referring to one foe in particular.

“Like...Hannibal Bean?” Jack tittered out. His eyes shifted around the room, checking for the visual reassurance that the evil entity wasn’t present. The logical part of Jack’s brain told him that he was safe with Chase. Fuck, the immortal’s citadel should have been the safest place in the world if Jack wanted to get away from Hannibal Roy Bean. But….that didn’t stop the sudden ice that filled his veins when the legume was mentioned. It didn’t stop the disturbing yellow eyes that he felt burning into him from his mind’s eye, either. The mere mention of his name was enough to poison the air around them with tension, easily setting Jack just a little more on edge. Hannibal Roy Bean always seemed to be closer than anyone expected, and that fact unnerved Jack, even under Chase’s protection. 

“Yes,” Chase breathed out, brushing a stray hair out of Jack’s face. “And others too.” The hand came to rest upon his cheek. 

A pale hand reached up to rest against Chase’s, keeping it in place as Jack allowed himself to lean into the comforting touch. 

“I will not always be around to protect you.” Chase said as he brought their foreheads together. It sounded like he had to force the words out, like it hurt him to make the admission. 

“But, I can teach you how to protect yourself, for when that time comes. That is the purpose of this training, to show you the skills necessary to defend yourself when you only have your own self to rely on. Do you remember my first lesson to you?” he asked, stroking his thumb across Jack’s cheek. 

“That true strength comes from within?” 

“Yes, and you possess it. It just needs to be refined.” Chase’s gaze never left Jack’s, and his tone was unwavering. He showed a small, genuine smile. Jack returned the gesture. 

Yeah, he wasn’t the best fighter. He was actually a pretty terrible one, if he was being honest. And yet...Chase Young, the greatest tai-chi master in the universe, believed in him. That had to count for something, right? 

Jack let their hands slip between them, lacing their fingers together. Pride blossomed in his chest as the youth received his second wind. 

“So, when’s round two?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thank you as always for clicking on the story and giving it a chance! Feel free to leave feedback if you'd like, and I'll see you all in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, reader! Thank you so much for clicking on the story and giving it a shot! Feel free to leave feedback, if you'd like!
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> \- Remnant_Of_Ink


End file.
